wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Imotekh Władca Burz
"Porządek. Jedność. Posłuszeństwo. My nauczyliśmy galaktykę tych rzeczy dawno temu i uczynimy to ponownie." Imotekh Władca Burz '' (ang. Imotekh the Stormlord)''' '- faeron dynastii Sautekh i regent Złotej Mandragory. Najprawdopodobniej najpotężniejszy z wszystkich nekrońskich władców w 41 tysiącleciu i autor serii zwycięstw w Segmencie Ultima. Przed Wielkim Snem Długo przed biotransferem Imotekh był znanym generałem armii Milczącego Króla. Odznaczał się niezwykłym talentem strategii i honorowej walki. Jego dokonania z okresu Wojny w Niebiosach, tak jak większości Nekronów nie są znane. 60 milionów lat spędził w uśpieniu w jednym z ukrytych grobowców na Złotej Mandragorze. "Nasze armie są niczym precyzyjnie działający mechanizm - każda jego część, nawet najmniejsza ma swoje zadania. Dobierz optymalne parametry działania, a żadna siła w galaktyce nie będzie mogła się z tobą mierzyć. Wybierzesz źle - poniesiesz klęskę" Przebudzenie Mandragory Stolica dynastii Sautekh oparła się działaniu eonów. Jednym z wyjątkowo nielicznych, którzy doznali uszczerbku przez lata snu okazał się faeron dynastii. Rozgorzała walka o władzę, której nikt nie był w stanie wygrać. Jeden z Lordów dotarł do grobowca Imotekha. Obudził go, licząc na poparcie w walce o przywództwo. Zamiast poprzeć kogokolwiek generał wpadł w gniew. Oburzyły go czcze walki i egoistyczne spory, które doprowadzały jego dynastię na granicę wojny domowej. Postanowił wykorzystać swoją armię do zaprowadzenia porządku na planecie. Objął niepodzielną władzę w układzie i zakazał wewnętrznych walki na terenie dynastii. Uznał je za marnotrawstwo czasu i energii Nekronów. Choć pojawiły się jawne głosy sprzeciwu, Imotekh szybko pokonał mniejsze siły oponentów. Zdobywszy pełny posłuch wśród podwładnych nowy faeron Mandragory przystąpił do podboju okolicznych światów. "Cóż z tego, że moje legiony nie mają twarzy? Osobowość jest ważna dla tych którzy myślą, może dla Nieśmiertelnych oraz Gwardii, ale na pewno dla Lordów i Krypteków. Co z moimi pozostałymi poddanymi? Cóż, można powiedzieć, że koncepcja chwały jest im obca" Osobowość Prowadząc podboje nie tylko pojedynczych planet, ale także całych układów, Imotekh daje za każdym razem popis swojemu strategicznemu geniuszowi. Posługując się logiką, prawdopodobieństwem i uważną analizą przeciwnika osiągał niekiedy sukcesy, po których łatwo można byłoby go posądzić o prorocze zdolności. Zawsze uderza idealnie dobierając siły. Precyzja w planowaniu jest niewątpliwie zasługą cybernetycznego umysłu, który w przypadku Imotekha wyprzedza nawet swoich pobratymców. Nigdy nie sposób ustalić, czy dokonywany przez niego atak jest rzeczywisty, czy jedynie pozorowany. Wszystko dlatego, że przeprowadzał ich tak wiele, nie dając się zaskoczyć. Sam kieruje ruchami przeciwnika przeprowadzając zwodnicze manewry i uniki. Jedynym trudnym przeciwnikiem dla faerona są odrzucający wszelką logikę Orkowie. Ich spontaniczne masy nie kierujące się żadnym rozsądkiem są dla stratega nie do opanowania i dlatego pozostaje zdany na zwykłą siłę swoich oddziałów. Dlatego też nie uzyskuje nad nimi tak znaczących zwycięstw jak nad pozostałymi rasami. Nienawidzi ich przez to z całej mocy, starając się jak tylko może doprowadzić do ostatecznego zwycięstwa Nekronów w galaktyce. Terror i Krwawe Burze Wiedząc, że przeciwnicy są obecnie wciąż zbyt liczni by dał radę ich pokonać, Imotekh lubi posługiwać się środkami walki psychologicznej. Sieje strach we wrogach osłabiając jego zdolności bojowe (tu także jego metoda przegrywa z Orkami). Potrafi przywoływać krwistoczerwone burze odcinające wrogie wojsko od swoich dowódców. Ogarniająca je ciemność sprowadza często panikę wśród nieprzyjacielskich szeregów. Co więcej w raz z deszczem spadają nanoskarabeusze krwawego kamienia zwabiające na pole bitwy Rozdzieracze. "Władacie galaktyką od dziesięciu tysięcy lat, a nie macie się czym pochwalić. Wasze żałosne porażki muszą was wprawiać w przygnębienie" - do Marszałka Hebrechta po bitwie na Schroedinger VII Stosunek do pokonanych Jedyną wadą Imotekha jest jego nieskrywana duma. Choć można zrozumieć nabycie tej cechy po tak licznych triumfach, sprowadza ona niekiedy poważne problemy. Chcąc pokazać swoją wyższość nad pokonanymi często daruje życie najwyższym dowódcom w jakiś sposób okaleczając. Stało się tak np. po bitwie na Schroedinger VII, pokonany w pojedynku Marszałek Helbrecht stracił z jego ręki prawe ramię. Co ciekawe nie udało się go zastąpić żadnym implantem. "Pozwól, że przedstawię ci wizję przyszłości. Moja ręka sięgnie najdalszych gwiazd zaprowadzając w galaktyce nowy porządek i ład. Królestwa starożytnych powstaną ze snu, by pod moim dowództwem stworzyć potęgę, o której nawet nie śniłeś. Imię Imotekh będzie wypowiadane szeptem pełnym strachu i szacunku wszędzie, nawet tam, gdzie nie dociera światło gwiazd. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ciebie, wróże ci mniej godną przyszłość. Twojej prawicy nie będzie dane sięgnąć nawet najbliższych przedmiotów, ale jeśli przezwyciężysz ból jej utraty, być może wyniesiesz naukę z porażki i kiedyś staniesz się godnym mnie rywalem. Cóż za hojny dar w zamian za rękę, prawda?" - pod koniec oblężenia Somonor thumb|278px|figurka Imotekha Osiągnięcia w 41 milenium Nie wiadomo, czy ta nietypowa dla chłodnego taktyka cecha została nabyta w czasie Wielkiego Snu, czy została zachowana sprzed biotransferu. Wiadome jest, że w ciągu 218 lat od jego przebudzenia (781M41) Imotekh opanował 80 Planet Grobowców i 400 innych światów płacących mu trybut. Te imponujące dokonania już przyciągnęły uwagę Dominium Tau, Światostatku Iyanden i Marneusa Calgara. Może więc wkrótce okazać się, że Imothekowi przyjdzie walczyć z jedną z potęg galaktyki, która zechce wypróbować talent stratega w większej skali. "Z tuzinem legionów Nieśmiertelnych mogę rzucić gwiazdy na kolana. Jeden w zupełności wystarczy do zrównania z ziemią waszej żałosnej planety" Wyposażenie *Rękawica Ognia (ang. Gauntlet of Fire) *Kostur Niszczyciela(ang.'' Staff of the Destroyer'') *Zmieniacz Fazowy(ang.'' Phase Shifter'') *Żywy Metal (ang.'' Living Metal'') Źródła: *''Kodeks. Nekroni 5 ed., str. 17; 23; 26; 34; 54-55'' *''Kodeks. Nekroni 7 ed.'' Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Nekronów Kategoria:Dynastia Sautekh